Comfortable in Rain
by MSN1412
Summary: Meskipun hujan turun dengan deras, tetapi ada sesuatu yang nyaman dan hangat dari seseorang yang kita cintai. Sama seperti mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong. YunJae. SPECIAL FOR #YunJaeBE4anni! :D Warning inside. SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! RnR?


**Comfortable in Rain  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Yunho, Jaejoong, and other DBSK members.**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Warning: ONESHOT, OOC, POV changes, gaje, abal, typo, and SHONEN-AI (boys love) alert! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Special for #YunJaeBE4anni :D  
><strong>

**.**

**They (DBSK) belong to themselves ;)**

**Comfortable in Rain © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Meskipun hujan turun dengan deras, tetapi ada sesuatu yang nyaman dan hangat dari seseorang yang kita cintai. Sama seperti mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yunho POV-<strong>

Gelap, hari yang mulai gelap meskipun sore masih berlangsung. Awan-awan hitam menghalangi langit biru nan indah, dan matahari yang masih bersinar di balik awan nan gelap tersebut.

Untunglah aku, Jung "U-Know" Yunho, telah berada di dome grupku yang telah mengubah semua hidupku, Dong Bang Shin Ki. Aku merasa aman di dalam dome yang luas nan besar ini dari hujan besar yang bakal turun sesaat lagi. Aku melihat sebagian personil -eh bukan- sebagian "saudara-saudaraku" yang sedang menikmati aktivitas mereka ketika hujan akan turun. Park "Micky" Yoochun yang sedang bersandar di sofa sambil membaca buku favoritnya, Kim "Xiah" Junsu dan maknae kami, Shim "Max" Changmin yang sedang bermain video game "_Winning Eleven_" dengan girangnya.

Aah, aku senang melihat aktivitas-aktivitas mereka. Tidak kayak aku, yang sedang memandang jendela dan melihat pemandangan yang bakal "dibasahi" oleh hujan yang akan turun sesaat lagi. Tapi dalam hatiku, aku sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku selama aku debut di DBSK ini. Kim "Hero" Jaejoong, salah satu personil favoritku yang telah mengubah hidupku. Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, hatiku terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa mungkin, apa mungkin karena aku sangat menyukainya? Karena aku dan dia, bagaikan seorang "ibu dan ayah" di DBSK ini.

Daripada itu, aku semakin was-was ketika Jaejoong pergi untuk keperluan interview bersama wartawan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan dia belum kembali juga. Apalagi, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun semakin besar dan deras. Sialan, dimana si Jae itu? Padahal aku semakin cemas terhadapnya, aku takut dia mengalami sesuatu. Daripada itu, aku harus menjemputnya, takut kalau dia ada apa-apa. Aku beranjak dari tempatku, dan segera pergi dari dome dengan memakai jaket hujan yang tebal, tanpa memberitahu ke-3 saudaraku.

Mungkin juga, mereka tidak akan mengetahui kalau aku akan pergi untuk sebentar. Untuk menjemput si Jaejoong.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Hujan, aku tidak menyadari kalau hari ini bakal hujan. Atau, aku telah menduganya dari aku bakal melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang menuju dome yang telah aku anggap rumah sendiri. Tetapi aku merasa lemas setelah interview yang telah memakan berjam-jam, dan aku menolak untuk dijemput oleh Manager karena aku ada sedikit keperluan sebelum aku pulang. Ya, aku baru dari restoran yang dekat dari dome untuk membelikan makanan-makanan untuk mereka, khususnya Yunho. Tapi bodohnya, aku malah jalan kaki untuk pulang karena jarak restoran dan dome yang dekat, tapi aku semakin lemas untuk berjalan karena aku sudah terlalu lelah, apalagi hujan yang turun semakin menderas.

Kulihat sebuah tiang listrik di pandanganku, segera aku melangkah dan bersandar dahulu di situ. Huh, andai saja tadi aku pulang dengan Manager, pasti aku tidak kayak begini, lelah dan merasakan hawa dingin di tengah hujan.

Daripada itu, aku harus bergegas menuju dome yang semakin dekat dari tempat peristirahatku. Meskipun, pandanganku semakin lama semakin suram. Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas arah jalan yang begitu sepi. Kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa melangkah lagi dan aku bakal pingsan disini, sendirian.

T...tunggu dulu, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu -eh bukan- seseorang yang berlari menujuku. Dengan pandangan yang masih terbatas, aku melihat orang itu semakin dekat menujuku. Tapi, badanku yang semakin lemas nan ringan, dan rasanya aku bakal jatuh dan bakal terbaring ke jalan yang keras nan abu-abu dan basah tersebut.

_*GRIP*  
><em>  
>Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan pinggulku ditahan oleh sesuatu, dan kepalaku dilindungi juga oleh sesuatu yang begitu hangat. Sedikit samar-samar, aku menyadari kalau aku dilindungi oleh sebuah jaket, namun jaket siapa yang telah melindungiku dari hujan? Dan siapa yang telah menahanku dari takdirku yang bakal pingsan?<p>

Langsung, aku melirik ke seseorang yang telah melindungiku. Dan aku terkejut karena orang yang melindungiku adalah orang yang tidak begitu asing bagiku.

"Yunho..ah?" lirihku pelan.

"Hampir saja kamu bakal pingsan." ucapnya lega.

Aku pun langsung bangkit dari lindungannya, dengan jaket Yunho yang masih berada di atas kepalaku, dan kepalanya. Dan iya, aku dan dia bertatapan lagi di tengah jalan yang sepi, dan hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya. Hanya ada aku dan dia, dengan perlindungan dari jaketnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa mulai baikan kembali, dan merasa hangat nan nyaman ketika Yunho telah ada disampingku.

Namun, aku melihat Yunho dengan wajah yang sendu. Sebegitu sendunya dia telah menungguku selama ini?

"Jaejoong, kenapa sih kamu pulang jalan kaki. Padahal kamu bisa dijemput, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Karena...ini?" Aku langsung menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan yang isinya tidak terlalu besar kepada Yunho. Yunho pun bingung, langsung aku menjelaskannya dengan sedikit cemas, "Aku hendak ke restoran dulu, karena mungkin di sana, mereka bakal kelaparan karena aku belum membuat sesuatu untuk mereka."

Tidak ada respond darinya, dia hanya terdiam setelah aku menjelaskan alasan yang begitu bodoh ini. Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini, pasti aku bakal pulang dengan selamat dan Yunho tidak bakal melakukan hal seperti ini, layaknya hari ini. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam, sebenarnya aku takut kalau Yunho bakal marah terhadapku karena masalah ini. Namun, dugaanku salah.

Tiba-tiba, Yunho malah mendorongku dan kami semakin dekat. Dan bibirku tersentuh oleh bibirnya, dan dia menekannya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, ciuman ini telah melupakan segala perbuatan bodohku hari ini. Sekarang, yang aku rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehangatan dari perlindungan jaketnya di tengah-tengah hujan, dan ciuman yang begitu nyaman, hangat nan lembut darinya. Namun, ciuman itu ditarik kembali, dan Yunho malah tersenyum dan menyentuh bibirku terus pipiku dengan halusnya.

"Boo, seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan itu," jawabnya pelan.

"Harusnya, kamu langsung saja pulang, dan membuat makanan darimu yang begitu enak itu. Daripada membeli dari restoran, kan? Aku hanya ingin memakan dari masakanmu."

Aku menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan. Apa itu benar? Apa benar Yunho benar-benar menyukai masakanku? Langsung aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang sendu, namun sedikit bahagia. Mungkin aku tidak bakal pergi ke restoran untuk membeli makanan lagi, karena ada seseorang yang telah menyukai masakanku. Aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

Yunho pun tersenyum, dan dia melepaskan pelukan itu. Segera kami berdua hendak pulang menuju dome. Karena kami khawatir, kalau mereka bertiga melakukan masalah lagi di sana. Namun aku bahagia hari ini, meskipun hujan masih berlangsung, meskipun aku masih merasakan hawa dingin dari cuaca yang sedikit tidak menentu ini. Tapi sekarang, ada kehangatan yang telah menghangatkan badanku dan hatiku, apalagi kalau yang menghangatkannya adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintai.

_Even it is rainy, but there's some warms and comfortable from someone who we loved._  
><em>And I believe that, because today,<em>

_He already warmed and comforted me._

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: anyeoong~ Savira disini dan, pertama kalinya menulis fanfic untuk fandom Screenplays.. ._.v (khususnya YunJae :D) maaf banget kalo banyak banget kesalahan pada fic ini (?) -_-v

well, ini cuman imajinasi yang muncul dari kamar mandi, dan nulis kilat di hape selama 1,5 jam ._. (jadi, mianhae kalo banyak typo yang bertaburan *?* di sana dan bahasa yang kurang jelas -_-v)

.

well, makasih banyak yang telah membaca ini! :D dan HAPPY YUNJAE 4TH ANNIVERSARY! :D

last word, review? see ya! :D

_**Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN..**_


End file.
